Gilliam-Con
by Lady Tyria
Summary: A long time has passed, and now, a new journey must begin, with all new charas and one memorable ship. But against what evil, and for what purpose?


Outlaw Star: The fanfic.  
Chapter 1: Slave Camp  
The rain trickled in slowly through the leaking roof of the run down building. This is it. this is where the Tao-Long keep their slaves.  
This is the first room that hadn't been full of tiny, dingy, patched up cots and precariously hanging hammocks, not a one fit for a street animal, let alone a human or a Ctarl Ctarl. There were roaches and other, more alien, more disgusting crittures crawling around, some even on the beings captured there. They no longer had the strength to brush the horrid insects off.  
This room is worse. Much worse.  
Instead of the roaches there were bloodsucking fiends, taking in more than their fill of flesh and blood from the floors and walls.  
The psychic winces as she feels the slave's pain as he is whipped again, the insects gathering around the fresh spill of human blood. She can't stand it anymore. The slave below twitches as he hears a soft voice in his mind.   
~I can block some of your pain, but I must have your permission first.~  
His mind reactes with shock to the strange intrusion, then responds, ~Are you a Goddess?~  
She crawls amongst the rafters to escape the wandering eyes of the cameras which swept the room. The slave's mind cries out in pain as one of his torturers slices a finger in two and pulls off the pieces, tossing them to the scavengers below.  
~Help me, please!~  
She reactes instantly, searching through his mind until she finds the pain receptors and blocks them all off. ~Remember to react when they hurt you, or they will wonder...~  
~You must be a Goddess! A Goddess come to destroy the evil of the Tao-Long once and for all!~  
~I am no Goddess, but a priestess come to put an end to the indignancy the Ctarl Ctarl face in this camp.~  
The large room's ,etal door opens then slams closed. the cat-girl peeks down to see none other than Saens Kalos, the Tao-Master in charge of this camp.  
Saens turns to the slave man and announces, "Jordan Skyfire, your rebellious nature will no longer be tolerated. Your worthless life has come to an end."  
The priestess starts, then quickly digs her claws into the roof to stop herself and to stay hiden.  
What is she thinking? She can't risk herself for one human! She is a proud Ctarl Ctarl priestess, here to releave the injustice done to her people. She's all ready risked herself too much on behalf of the human Jordan Skyfire. No more.  
Unfortunatly, you can't underestimate the Tao-Long, Saens might have heard her movements.  
She surfs through the slave's mind, and uses his eyes to look at the Tao Wizard. There it was, Saens Kalos is looking up at the ceiling.  
Before the Ctarl Ctarl can pull back from the human's mind, the Tao turns to look at the slave.  
She could pull back now, but Saens would sense her energy. The Tao Master, robed almost more in his long black hair than his smokey cloak, lifts Jordan's head up.  
"Human, your eyes...." Saens's cold, black eyes stare back into the slave's and Jordan's tiger-blue eyes spark, not with their normal, simple defiance,but with rebellion and pride. they have a strange, silvery glint about them.  
"Clan-Clan priestss! You will not get out alive this time! Pagawa Sunfa!"  
The Ctarl Ctarl was fast, but not as fast as the Tao Magic. She had leaped to the ground and bugun to pounce when her muscles all recoiled from the spell. She colapses to the ground, twitching and incapable of controlled movement.  
"Sao Sa, you have caused the Tao-Long no end of frusteration, but it seems your luck has run out. Pagawa Sunfa..."  
~Jordan... Forgive me for what I must do...~  
~What? Priestess...~  
Sao Sa cannot respond and Jordan cannot continue. Sao Sa floods the human's mind with her own essence, tricking the paralysis spell into taking the slave's body instead of her own.  
"...pagawa sunfa...."  
The cat-priestess scrambles to her feet and rams into the two torturers blocking Saens from her. She slashes the wrists of the first...  
"...pagawa sunfa..."  
...then screams out a feral cry as she lifts the other over her head and throws him head first into the wall. She turns and leaps wildly towards the mage, knowing she won't be able to kill him before he can complete his incantation.  
"...pa-ga-wa sun-fa!!!"  
She reaches the Tao-Long as he finishes the words and is in the process of completing the hand signals. She twists his wrists until they almost point back to him as the black beam with phantasm sculls circling it blasts out.  
The beam blasts Saens Kalos in the face and one of the sculls rams into his chest. He screams an inhuman scream.  
The other skull hits Sao Sa in the face and sends her flying back into Jordan.  
  
Well, there it is. um.... yes, I have nothing to say, and tons more stuff to type, so..... yeah. I guess I'll just shut up. As always, C&C welcome, and, um... yeah, well, yeah. Ta!  
-Tyria 


End file.
